


И на пороге смерти ты понимаешь, что не жил

by astyod



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astyod/pseuds/astyod
Summary: .
Relationships: Jonas Kahnwald/Martha Nielsen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	И на пороге смерти ты понимаешь, что не жил

На пороге смерти ты понимаешь что и не жил.

Тебе думается, а может, все и правда было сном? Но как же так, я ведь чувствовал, я мыслил, я существовал. Мои шрамы всё ещё ноют, некоторые не успели даже стянуться. А тем временем моё существо расщепляется на тысячи светящихся песчинок, будто я впрямь мираж.

Кто знает… Что, если мы и правда лишь идеи, кем-то воплощённые в жизнь, написанные на листе чьей-то мозолистой рукой? И когда автор недоволен нами, приходит время быть стёртыми. И пережитые тобой минуты и года уже не имеют никакого веса. Ты бессилен. Распыляйся молча и благодари, что вообще удостоился чести б ы т ь.

Впрочем, как я могу перечить. Рядом со мной стоит самая прекрасная девушка в любом из миров, которую я знаю всю жизнь и которую узнал лишь несколько минут назад. Моя душа, к которой я стремился через все вселенные и времена и в итоге все равно нашел, сколько бы ни менял свою форму и оболочку. Я стремился к ней, даже в том мире, где не родился. И последние крупицы нас сливаются в танце, улетучиваясь высоко в темное небо. Разве важно, что будет дальше? 

Может быть и важно, не буду лукавить. Но я не могу ненавидеть все уходящее, только лишь потому, что это кончается. В моем сердце просто не может быть злости. Если ей когда-то и было место в этой жизни, то сейчас точно не оно. Моя это вина или от меня ничего не зависит — всё уже свершилось. И я могу только в покорности склонить голову и в благодарности улыбнуться. Ей. Или тем, кто позволил нам быть вместе. Кто позволил нам б ы т ь.

Марта… Другой Йонас. Мама. Я бы хотел так много ещё сказать, пусть даже это будет лишь строчкой из очередной главы, что про нас кто-то пишет. Пусть я буду миражем, одной из версий себя, копией, ошибкой, парадоксом… Я был. Меня звали Йонас. Я не буду знать, но я обязательно буду скучать по вам. Я бы хотел ещё не раз провести целую жизнь с тобой, Марта. Постареть и стать той версией себя, которая сейчас меня ждёт где-то на отрезке времени. Но уже поздно. Осколки меня ударяются о мягкую гладь ночного неба, и их не отличить от звёзд.

Кто знает… может мы звёзды. Гаснем, когда приходит время. Никто не пишет наши истории, не упорядочивает время. Может, все хаотично. Но лишает ли это смысла наши пролитые слёзы и замершие на долгое время поцелуи на губах? Лишает ли это нас смысла? Наверное, нет. Мы ведь были. Пусть наш мир неправильный и в целом ошибка, мы всё-таки жили, мы сумели выжить и познать лучшее и худшее из предложенного.

Если мы — идея, образ, то это была судьба. Как судьба выжить недоношенному ребенку. Как судьба научиться плавать, когда тебя неумеху бросили прямо в центр озера. И мы всплыли. А если это все случайность, то кто смеет нам сказать, что мы ошибка? Мы всего лишь ещё одна формулировка жизни в этой бессердечно бессмысленной вселенной. Если и она не мираж.

Когда стоишь на пороге смерти и понимаешь, что не жил, рассуждать легко. Твои глаза наполнены слезами, а мысли — ею. Руки твои уже витают где-то на уровне твоих глаз в виде сверкающих точек, но ты всё ещё чувствуешь в своей ладони её тепло. И понятие будущего почему-то не стёрлось из твоего создания. Может, потому что дальше всё-таки что-то ждёт? 

Вернёмся мы к предкам или в свои другие жизни? В свои другие версии. Станем ими? Станем звёздами? Может, это все злая шутка и наши песчинки, достигнув неба, вернутся в прежнюю форму и я снова почувствую себя Йонасом? Тем парнем в желтой куртке, странноватым и немного грустным. А не неизвестной уже по счету копией самого себя, выжившего в каком-то из вариантов и встретившим Марту только благодаря манипуляциям с обменом реальностями.

Прежним мне уже не стать, это точно. Не воспринять мир иначе, так, будто моё существо не результат наслоений вероятности на квантовое многообразие исходов, будто я управляю своей жизнью и телом. Будто я могу пожелать остаться на этой дороге под светом фонаря и стоять так вечность. Кто знает, может, я тут и останусь навсегда. Только уже не узнаю об этом.

Как славно забываться… Я все ещё вижу глаза Марты, и в них читается улыбка, которая уже исчезла. Свобода — это так тихо и комфортно. Свобода от этой оболочки, будто я просто от рождения призванный раз за разом условно умирать поток энергии, который относил свой очередной сосуд. Буду я обречён жить в мире, где моя мать меня знать не знает или не жить вовсе больше нигде — я уже об этом не узнаю. Сегодняшний я, настоящий, сиюминутный. И легко становится дышать от одной этой мысли.

Может, я ещё раз буду рожден Ханной. И она назовет меня Йонасом, потому что будет с детства любить это имя, сама не зная почему. И я вырасту странноватым и немного грустным мальчиком, везде шастающим в своей жёлтой куртке. И позже я встречу девочку, которая мне покажется знакомой. И её будут звать Марта. Возможно, не Нильсен. И возможно не Марта. Но это будет она. Йонас будь знать это обязательно. Но мне уже никто не расскажет, что мы встретились вновь. Чтобы я понял наконец, судьба это или поток энергий в хаосе. 

И всю жизнь после свадьбы и до момента, когда смерть их разлучит, Йонас будет думать о своем потрясающем дежавю. Будто сто лет, как знает эту девушку и сто лет как отдал ей своей сердце. В какой-то другой вселенной, в другом отрезке времени. Но эта любовь уже была. И никогда — ошибкой. И никогда запасным или вторичным вариантов. Просто была. И сейчас растворяется в беспощадной кислотности конечности бытия и сливается во что-то новое. В бесконечность.

Вдруг на пороге смерти ты понимаешь что и не жил. Тебе так говорят. Твердят со всех сторон. Но ты-то знаешь, что жил. Любил. Ощущал. Тебя звали Йонас и… 

Меня звали Йонас. Я был. И возможно буду ещё не раз. Однажды. Только бы не забыть благодарить за каждую прожитую жизнь. И не останавливаться на пути к своей Марте, сколько бы дежавю ни возникало... А может мы больше никогда не встретимся. 

Но я был. 

Я здесь.


End file.
